The Life and Lies of Lily Evans
by AccordingtoYou
Summary: Follow Lily Evans through her seventh year at Hogwarts as she confronts love, fear, and everything in between.
1. Prologue: The Diary

A/N: So here is my long awaited chapter fic, Life and Lies. Please Review!

**Disclaimer: The world of HP belongs to the lovely and talented JKR, not to me (sadly).**

PROLOGUE: THE DIARY

**PRIVATE PROPERTY OF LILY EVANS**

Yes, that means you can't read this. No, not even you, Marlene.

**June 9**

**Third Year**

**The Dormitory**

**Third Bed from the Left**

Right. I'm really not the diary writing sort of person. Honestly. I'm only doing this because Marlene told me it would help me cope. What she doesn't realize is that I have nothing to cope with, as I've already got everything sorted out. I may be a witch. I may be a perfectionist. I may have a temper laming red hair. I may be terrified of flying but love charms. I may occasionally curse a git by the name of Potter, and I may occasionally fail to curse the freckles off my face- but that's all normal teenage stuff, right? I think so.

With this diary, she's bequeathing to me an application for Flourish and Blotts, with the following explanation:

"Look Lils, you live with your head in books. You, walk, talk, and breathe words written by old, dead guys. You idolize Jane Austen. I don't even know who Jane Austen_ is_. Honestly, I can't bear the thought of one of my best mates knowing the pages of _Emma_ better than she knows how to kiss a bloke! I'm going to offer you a chance to get out there and experience life, a chance to live! Lily, I'm offering you the chance to get a_ job_!"

Which is when she handed me the application. I stared back at her blankly.

"Flourish and Blotts is your idea of living?"

"Come on," she said, pretending not to hear me. "We'll fill it out together."

"I thought the idea was to get me away from books…?" But she had already shoved the quill into my hand.

**FLOURISH AND BLOTTS APPLICATION**

We at Flourish and Blotts hold strength of character in the highest regard. The following questions are not meant to be intrusive, but are meant to ascertain the character of the applicant. Please answer honorably.

**NAME**: Lily Evans

**AGE**: 14

1. **Why should Flourish and Blotts hire you?**

I have had a passion for books ever since I could read. Before each term at school I always read every book, and during term I have devoured nearly the entire library. On top of my love of literature, I have a good work ethic and always achieve top marks in school. I take responsibility very seriously.

"Too seriously," mumbled Marlene.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Continue."

2. **What are your goals?**

I plan to be a prefect at Hogwarts and eventually Head Girl. Afterwards I hope to be a Healer and St. Mungo's.

3. **What do you consider your personal strengths?**

I have a fair amount of intelligence and am very loyal.

4. **How do you spend your free time?**

I read.

"That's it?"

"You're the one who said I needed to find another way to occupy my time."

"My dear Lily flower, you need help."

5. **What is your blood status?**

Muggleborn.

I had to stare at the last one for a while before answering. Why should they _care_? I was half of mind not to send it in, but Marlene had already run off the Owlery before I had the chance to say something. Bugger.

* * *

**June 21**

**Summer Before Fourth Year**

**My Bedroom**

**My Desk**

Well, that utterly failed. I walked into Flourish and Blotts the day after I got home to check on my application, and what did the old bloke behind the counter say? "I am sorry to inform you that we can't accept your application because…" and what was his explanation? A whole lot of dragon dung, that's what! I know what the real reason is- it's because I'm a Muggleborn! I remember Sev told me before I even went to Hogwarts that being a Muggleborn makes no difference, but he must be wrong.

I owled Marlene about it. She said it didn't matter- she was just trying to get rid of the application. Turns out her mom gave it to her. She gave it to me so she could have the excuse "but Lily just _had_ to apply." Such wonderful mates I have.

* * *

**October 6**

**Fourth Year**

**Transfiguration**

**Second Row**

**Third Seat from the Back**

I utterly despise Potter. Look at him, showing off his rat. I swear it still has the floral pattern from his teacup. Oh, there he goes, glancing my way as per usual. How I'd like to curse that grin off his face… Now he's laughing at my teacup. Honestly, just because I can't do more than give it a tail… these things take practice! He wouldn't be laughing if I told McGonagall how he had been hexing Jack Stubbins before class. Maybe I _will_ tell her…

* * *

**November 7**

**Fourth Year**

**Charms**

**Third Row**

**Fifth Seat from the End**

Professor Flitwick says to produce an effective cheering charm we must concentrate on things that make us happy. To facilitate this purpose, I have made a list:

● Daisies

● Licorice wands and chocolate frogs

● Anything chocolate

● Watching Quidditch games

● Healing

● Cooking

● Potions

● Rainy days

● Snowball fights

● Laughing until it hurts

● Sev and Marlene and Alice

● Beating Potter

To perform the counter-charm he says we must think of things that make us upset:

● James Potter

● Flying

● Wind

● Gossip

● Death Eaters

● Voldemort

● People with no common sense

● Arguments

● Books with sad endings

● Boggarts

● Heights

This is too easy.

* * *

**November 7**

**Fourth Year **

**Dinner**

**Great Hall**

**Gryffindor Table**

**Seat from the Middle**

Potter is insufferable! Look at the note he just sent me:

Lily-my-love,

Today during Charms

I looked at your arms

And saw what a charm they had

I fell out of my seat

Right at your feet

Please don't think I'm a cad

Go out with me?

Hmph! As if I would ever date_ him_, the toerag! The arrogant bloke that goes around causing mayhem and hexing innocents in the good name of fun! The guy who thinks he's above the law! He may own the hearts of the populace, but he doesn't have mine!

Nitwit,

Today during Charms

You looked at my arms

And I saw what a cad you are

You fell at my feet

And I jumped out of my seat

Before my shoes you could mar

No.

* * *

**December 25**

**Fourth Year**

**My Room**

**Bed**

**Under My Covers**

Petunia hasn't said a word to me since I've been home aside from, "Oh. You're back." I could say something witty and try to cheer myself up, but I'd rather just mope.

What did I ever do to push her away? I remember when we were little kids we used to play together all the time… we were inseparable. Of course, she never did like me doing magic. When I was three, Mum made a big chocolate mousse. I asked if I could have some, and she said no, that it had to wait until after dinner. She left the room, and when Dad walked in he saw me sitting on the floor, covered in chocolate from the mousse that had been on top of the refrigerator only minutes before. Petty walked in behind him. I offered her some, but she just stared at me… Dad tells me that he thinks that was my first magic.

Then there was the time I discovered I could make flowers bloom… Petty ran straight to Mum and told on me. Mum didn't understand what was happening and just told me to "let the flowers be, there's a dear." Dear, dear, Mum. How I love you. But could you be any more passive?

Shortly after that, of course, I met Sev. He told me I was a witch, right on the playground one day. Petty didn't like him at all. She wished I wouldn't talk to that "dirty boy from Spinner's End." Why should his home matter to me? Money has little to do with anything- just like blood status. But as soon as I started being friends with Sev, Petunia began to hate me, I think. But _why_? How could I (can I) not be a witch if I am? I embraced it then, and I embrace it now, but I fear that the more I accept magic the more I lose my normal life. Oh, I wish Petunia was a witch, too!

* * *

**January 20**

**Fourth Year**

**Library **

**Fiction Section**

Sev's been going on about Remus again. I never paid much attention to him before, and I hate to be unfair toward Remus, but now that I think about it… can he _really_ be sick every month?

* * *

**March 12**

**Fourth Year**

**Library**

**Table Under the Window**

The Potter club is up to something. They've been spending an inordinate amount of time in here, I've noticed. What could it be? Remus is the only one literate enough to actually understand books…

* * *

**April 10**

**Fourth Year**

**Dormitory**

**Eating Mousse**

I can't believe James Potter! First he attacked Sev again- with completely no reason other than for a laugh- then when I told him to stop, he called me a self-righteous prude! He let Sev go while he was trying to explain to me just _why_ he was justified in his actions, and if I had any foresight I would've left too! I was hoping to get the better of the argument for once, and the row really was drawing a crowd, when Potter decided to ask me out! Again! After insulting me! Oh, the arrogant, self-loving, proud….! If I had any sense, I would have just left, but instead I hexed him. I was lucky enough to do it right when McGonagall walked out of the classroom, so now I have detention on top of everything. I hate James Potter!

* * *

**May 31**

**Fourth Year**

**Breakfast**

**Great Hall**

**Gryffindor Table**

**Last Seat**

Only a couple more weeks and I'll be Potter-free! I'll be able to happily go work at my summer job in the used bookstore without a single toerag to interfere with my happiness. Just two weeks…

* * *

**October 5**

**Fifth Year**

**Common Room**

**Armchair by the Fire**

I absolutely abhor divination! She's given us these charts to fill out on our friends on how the location of the planets at our birth has influenced our personalities. This is what Marlene came up with for me:

**Personality Chart**

Intersection of Mars with Venus: Indicates a lean toward prudish behavior. Perfectionism unavoidable.

Eclipse of the Earth with Neptune: Natural loving, sweet temper, with a disinclination to show it. Fear of falling in love.

Uranus at right angles with Saturn: Strong temper that flares up easily. Defiant.

Alignment of Saturn's moons: Brave to the point of recklessness. Puts other's needs first.

Quincunx of Mercury with Pluto: Deep, unwavering loyalty. Regard worth having.

Square of Moon with Mars: Afraid of uncertainty. Needs control.

I ask you! Is that really the way to treat your mate?

* * *

**December 25**

**Fifth Year**

**Common Room**

**Armchair by the Fire**

It's good to be at Hogwarts for Christmas. Mum and Dad went with Petunia to have Christmas at her fiancé's house, and I wasn't invited. Not that I regret it- Vernon Dursley is the most boring man I've ever met. Marlene is staying here with me, but Alice had to go home. Even Potter graced the castle with his absence. Marlene just ran down the stairs to inform me that I have to go get ready for a snowball fight. I'll write later.

* * *

**February 3**

**Fifth Year**

**Charms**

**First Row**

**Last Seat**

**Ode to My Wand**

Magic wood of willow make

Ten inches long, give or take

Core of feather, not a fake

Failed me, you have not

Although your swish may be at stake

Although you charm just for my sake

And your inner powers must awake

Please, fail me ever not!

* * *

**April 16**

**Fifth Year**

**Empty Classroom**

**The Floor**

Never before have I come across a spell I couldn't do- until today. I was flipping through a book in the library, and it was describing a Patronus, so I thought I'd give it a try. Supposedly a corporeal Patronus takes the form of an animal and tends to gallop around a room while shining rather brightly. For this reason and others, I thought the library wasn't the best place to practice. I then came here, worked up a good memory and firmly said, "_Expecto Patronum!_" Nothing happened. I tried a different memory. Still nothing. Now, an hour later, my memories are exhausted, and I have nothing to show for all my effort. Magic wood of willow, you have failed me.

* * *

**June 7**

**Fifth Year**

**Dormitory**

**Third Bed from the Left**

Marlene just pulled this somewhat forgotten diary out of my trunk and gave it to me a with a grin befitting a gnome plastered to her face. She wishes to remind me that she once said it would help me cope. "Now," she says, "is the perfect time to use it!" Cope with what, you ask? A bit nosy, aren't you?

Now Marlene says I have to tell you my every thought and feeling, and that I should hold nothing in reserve because no one will ever read it but me. She says this while reading over my shoulder. Pshhh.

Hah! She leaned so far over my shoulder that she fell into my chocolate mousse. You should see her- sprawled out on the floor with a chocolate mask. I just told her she needs to get me a new mousse. Oh dear, she looks rather frightening when she's angry.

Right, she's gone to sort herself out in the bathroom. You're probably wondering why she's so interested in me coping. But that's really not the point right now. The point is… is… is mousse. Yes, chocolate mousse. This is the story of how the chocolate mousse currently decorating Marlene's face came to be in my possession.

A few hours ago I was sitting on my bed, minding my own business, when Alice and Marlene, my former two best mates, commenced staring at me. Why? Because they thought something was wrong, I suppose. I mean, just because a witch is called a nasty name by her previous best mate while trying to help said mate and then skips dinner and later attacks the git who caused the mate to need helping to begin with and then barricades herself in her dorm and refuses to say a word doesn't mean… but no matter. We're discussing mousse.

Disturbing the peaceful (some would say tense) silence, Alice began, "Lily-" before being rudely interrupted by Marlene.

"Look, Lils, you need to talk about this. You've been sitting on your bed, staring at nothing for three hours and you didn't even go to dinner. I know you're not me or anything, but this isn't normal! I brought this chocolate mousse for you, and you haven't touched it. Snap out of it, woman!"

Such was the mood I was in that I didn't even stir at the sound of 'chocolate.'

Alice, kind witch, glared at the tactless Marlene and told her to shut up, to which Marlene responded with a gesture never to be used in polite company. Alice added, "And actually, _I_ brought that up for her."

"Tomato, tomoto," was the response formed by the ever-burgeoning wit of Marlene McKinnon.

Alice merely shook her head at this and fixed me with her stare again. "As annoying as she is, Marlene is right. You should talk about this."

When Alice speaks, I can't help but listen.

"I just feel like…" I twirled my wand between my fingers, watching red sparks issue from it. "You know when your best friend comes up behind you with a shiny knife and you turn to hug him and he stabs you with it, spilling your dirty blood all over the ground?" I glanced up to see Alice's wide eyes, Marlene's gaping mouth. "Sorry. I guess you don't." The sparks fell on a sheet of paper, burning little holes in it. Alice shared a conspiratorial glance with Marlene before reaching over and pointing the wand away from herself.

"Lily, I think you should calm down."

"I don't want to calm down! I want- I want the mousse!" Alice stared at me like I had gone mad. Perhaps I had.

"Pardon?"

"I WANT THE DAMN MOUSSE!"

"I can do that!" Marlene jumped up to give me the bowl, which replaced my wand for a place in my hands.

Thus I came to possess the mousse.

Marlene handed me this diary shortly after, in an uncharacteristic attempt to do something good for someone else. Also in a very uncharacteristic manner, her attempt actually seems to have worked. I really do feel better- sort of.

At least my thoughts are more in order. For a few minutes there I was in danger of thinking that Potter had been right all along about Sev Snape. After all, if I had just listened to him… but generally speaking, Potter is simply prejudiced. He's all Mr. Darcy without the fancy Pemberley and character progression.

He's incapable of sound, reasonable judgment. Undoubtedly _he_ is the reason why Snape was driven to become what he is! I see now that this is obviously all Potter's fault.

Hold on, Mary MacDonald's at the door. She seems to want me. Oh bugger. She says Snape's at the door- waiting to talk to me.

* * *

**June 8**

**Fifth Year**

**Breakfast**

**Great Hall**

**Gryffindor Table**

**Far End**

Sev Snape tried to apologize. He tried to make excuses. I turned him away. I know I was right to do so… but I feel so awful about it! It didn't help that when I came back to the dorm and greeted Alice and Marlene's expectant faces with my woeful tale, they gave me huge supportive smiles. Marlene even thumped me on the back and said, "There's a true Gryffindor! Who needs that greasy haired git, anyway?"

I'll never be able to trust him again; I'll never be able to look at him without his words floating in the air. He had my regard, and he lost it. Teaches me to throw my friendship around thoughtlessly! To think I was good friends for years with a Muggleborn hater. I should hate him, but I don't.

I hate the dark arts. I hate Voldemort and the Death Eaters and all they stand for, I do. But I can't hate Severus Snape.

* * *

**September 2**

**Sixth Year**

**History of Magic**

**Fifth Row**

**Last Seat**

Marlene: Lily!

Me: What?

Marlene: I have a plan for you.

Me: Oh bugger. I'm afraid to hear it.

Marlene: You're going to **Get A Life** this year.

Me: Excuse me?

Alice: Don't you think you two should pay attention?

…

Marlene: There's five steps to it. One, skip class.

Alice: Marlene, is this really worth our time?

Me: What Alice said.

Marlene: Two, drink a firewhiskey.

Me: Good luck with that one.

Marlene: Three, miss curfew.

Alice: Marls, I don't see the point…

Marlene: Four, snag a date.

Me: With who?

Marlene: Five, get in a good snog.

Me: I'm not a slag.

Marlene: Embrace the slagginess. It's a perfect plan!

* * *

**October 5**

**Sixth Year**

**Trophy Room**

**Detention**

Curse Marlene and her slaggy life! Professor McGonagall gave me detention for skipping class and for missing curfew. Marlene insists it's just because I'm going out of order with the steps. I insist that she's mad.

* * *

**December 20**

**Sixth Year**

**Morning**

**Dormitory**

**Bed**

**Under the Covers**

Ohbuggerohbuggerohbugger. _Why_ did I have that firewhiskey? Thank _Merlin_ Potter was completely sloshed! Maybe I just dreamed it. Maybe… No. It's too real.

I think I kissed James Potter.

It's not my fault! Last night was the last before everyone goes home for the holidays today, so naturally there was a party, food courtesy of the Potter club. I guess I was sick of watching everyone else get drunk and Marlene had been bugging me lately about never having fun so I thought if I just tried one firewhiskey it wouldn't hurt…. What was I _thinking_? I'm such an idiot! And then… and then… Oh! I don't know how it happened, but it did. Ugh, I need to go wash out my mouth.

…

…

…

_Kissed_ James toerag _Potter_! Never, _never_, am I drinking firewhiskey again!

Never.

* * *

**January 10**

**Sixth Year**

**First Day After Holiday**

**Charms**

**Second Row**

**Third Seat**

Its interesting how when you simply sit calmly still, doing and thinking nothing in particular, your friends decide to accuse you of things. Take this note from just a few minutes ago for example:

Alice: What are you staring at?

Me: Nothing.

Marlene: Not what, who!

Alice: Who, then?

Marlene: Him!

Me: No, I'm not!

Alice: Wait, why? I thought you don't like him?

Me: I don't!

Alice: Then why can't you take your eyes off him?

Marlene: Because he doesn't notice her anymore. She misses the attention.

Me: LIES!

Marlene: Lily, you're going through withdrawal. What you need is a nice, long, snog.

…

Alice: I think the entire castle heard that, Lily.

Marlene: Black wants a word with you, Lils.

Me: Tell him I'm busy.

Marlene: Busy blushing? He can see you, you know.

Me: I don't c-

Sirius: What was with the squeal, Lilykins? Having fantasies about me?

Me: In your dreams.

Sirius: No, in your dreams. Unless it's my mate you were thinking about?

Me: Shut up, git.

Sirius: Do I detect a blush?

Me: Would you like me to hex you now or later?

Sirius: Later. I have a date tonight.

Me: Figures.

Sirius: Jealous? Well, I'm afraid the Marauders are a bit beyond your reach. Except maybe Peter.

Me: What?

Sirius: Isn't it obvious? He's not interested anymore.

Me: Oh… Good!

Sirius: McKinnon's right. Withdrawal.

Marlene: Of course I'm right.

Me: WHAT?

And, as you can clearly see, the moment they stop accusing, they refuse to acknowledge your most basic questions. Mates- who needs them?

* * *

**February 1**

**Sixth Year**

**Dinner**

**Great Hall**

**Gryffindor Table**

**Fifth Seat from the End **

You know… Amos Diggory is kind of cute. In that golden haired pretty-boy kind of way. And he seems really nice, too. So, maybe…. Huh. Maybe.

* * *

**February 3**

**Sixth Year**

**Charms**

**Second Row**

**First Seat**

Amos is really good at Charms. Almost as good as me, I'd say. Brilliant execution with his wand work- I bet it helps that his arm is all muscular from Quidditch. And his hair looks absolutely gorgeous in this lighting. Much better than Potter's. Maybe I'll talk to him after class, ask him if he wants to study with me…

* * *

**February 10**

**Sixth Year**

**Lunch**

**Great Hall**

**Gryffindor Table**

**Top End**

Amos just asked me out! At least, I think he did. He walked up to me and said, "Hey, Lily, come to Hogsmeade with me." I gave a feeble dignified nod, he flashed me his most beautiful smile, and then he walked away. Oh, bliss!

* * *

**February 15**

**Sixth Year**

**Morning**

**Dormitory**

**Bed**

**Under the Covers**

Yesterday was brilliant! We walked through all the best shops, and he put his arm around my shoulder when I was cold. He bought me a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks, and he introduced me to all his friends. AND he kissed my cheek goodbye when we got back to the castle! Hah, I bet Potter was never this happy!

* * *

**March 15**

**Sixth Year**

**Middle of the Night**

**Dormitory**

**Bed **

**Under the Covers **

it's not working!

I was in the middle of the most wonderful dream- I was sitting in the stands in the Quidditch pitch, watching Amos fly. The sun was making his hair extra gold, and he was smiling at me. All was well in the world...when suddenly he turned into Potter! Since when do I dream about Potter? I mean, I have before- but only with him being the victim of my spell work, not him looking… looking…. Well, looking attractive. JAMES POTTER IS NOT ATTRACTIVE! Okay, he has his good looks, but they fail to charm. I must be going mad. I need a list.

10 Reasons Why James Potter Isn't Worth the Breathe to Hex Him

1. He is completely obsessed with himself

2. He thinks he's above all the rules

3. He tricked a perfectly good bloke like Remus into being his mate

4. He's corrupting the student body with his disrespectful, self-centered ways

5. He's better than me at Transfiguration unable to take anything seriously

6. He jinxes innocents

7. He drove Snape to call me what he called me

8. He has everyone fooled into worshipping him

9. He hasn't a single kind bone in his frail, skinny body

10. He flies really well

There. That was healthy. Obviously there is no reason to think I'm losing my wits.

* * *

**March 25**

**Sixth Year**

**Library**

**Table by the Window**

Confession time.

I'm feeling a bit of a cad right now, so sorry if it's a bit jumbled, but… I broke it off with Amos.

There! I said it. Marlene is going to kill me.

But I don't think it was right for me to be going out with him. He really is a nice guy- a little proud and puffed up, but that's healthy to a degree… I just don't think I ever really liked him. I think I kind of forced myself to like because Marlene was bugging me about getting a life and I couldn't forget that kiss with Potter and I just wanted to see what it would be like- just like with the firewhiskey. Merlin! When will I learn?

Poor Amos, I left him all confused outside of the Charms room. I barely even gave him a reason. He'll mend quickly, though, right?

Right.

* * *

**March 31**

**Sixth Year**

**Lunch**

**Great Hall**

**Gryffindor Table**

**Third from the Middle**

Amos isn't mending.

* * *

**April 3**

**Sixth Year **

**North Tower stairwell**

There was a Boggart in the broom cupboard.

Usually when you open a broom cupboard, you expect to see an array of mops or- at worst- a couple making out.

I saw my exam results: all T's. After a few moments I realized I hadn't taken exams yet. I pulled my wand out of my pocket and pointed it at what my mind knew was a Boggart, but my heart felt was the end of everything. CRACK! In place of the results was Petunia, telling me our relationship was hopeless and the she hated the sight of me. CRACK! There were my parents' bodies, mangled and bloody on the floor. This time my hand was shaking. CRACK! James Potter was kneeling before me, his hand stretched out with something glittery in it… This time I didn't try to fight. I ran for it.

By the time I got to the North Tower, the stitch in my side was murder, and my breath was coming in gasps. I'm still shaky. I feel as though any moment I'll break down. I can't… I can't handle that. I just can't. Any of it.

* * *

**April 3**

**Sixth Year**

**Dormitory**

**Bed**

**Under My Covers **

Why was I so afraid of my exam results, when…? It's ridiculous! What am I thinking? How can I be so worried? And Potter! How can I be afraid of him? He doesn't even like me anymore, and I certainly don't like him and I _definitely_ am not about to be in love...!

I went into that broom cupboard to escape _Diggory_. Maybe I should be running from someone else.

* * *

**April 20**

**Sixth Year**

**Dormitory**

**Eating Mousse**

Diggory has finally given up on me. I'm sure he hates me now. All his Hufflepuff mates have been giving me dark looks whenever I pass their table, so I've been making Alice and Marlene bring me meals here. They really are kind people.

June 14

End of Sixth Year

Car

Passenger Seat

Potter gave me this… look when I left the platform. I can't tell what it meant. It was so intense. I'm sure I blushed, although I really had no right to. I suppose it didn't mean anything. I shouldn't waste my time thinking about it.

…

…

…

So intense!

* * *

**August 28**

**Summer Before Seventh Year**

**My Bedroom**

**Prancing Gleefully**

IdiditIdiditIdiditIdidit! But best not to let me spoil the excitement with my clumsy words. Read for yourself!

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Dear Ms. Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen for the esteemed position of Head Girl. If you choose to accept this honor, you will kindly meet with the Headmaster after the Welcoming Feast. Enclosed are the Head Girl badge and a list of duties that will be yours should you accept it.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I think I can even handle flying right now.

**A/N: Hey, everyone! So what'd you think of the prologue. The first chapter will be coming to you shortly! I'd like to make a shout out to my friend, Anna, who helped me a ton with this and with the story line as a whole. And a thank you to my awesome beta, Molly! Reviewers get cookies!**

**-Ella**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'M SO AWESOME I GOT THIS UP BEFORE FRIDAY! Haha, so tell me what you think. REVIEWS EARN COOKIES!**

CHAPTER 1

It was the morning of September 1, 1977. Sunlight streamed through my tiny, dormer window, dappling my face with its uneven rays. Though I could hear the ruffling of feathers to my right and voices floating up from below, sleep still held me firmly in its grasp, and as far as I was concerned, it could have me. His touch was like fire on my skin, and he smelled of rain and pine, like he always did. His messy hair was like silk as it sifted through my fingers.

"Lily."

His voice was a whisper as he leaned down, lips coming closer, inch by excruciating inch. As I inhaled his woodsy scent, I couldn't help but wonder why his voice sounded like my mum's. Wait a minute…

"LILY!"

With a jolt, I was flailing, on the floor, surrounded by what looked like the remnants of a tornado. My legs were trapped in my blanket, and my pillow had fallen to my left. I lay in my sluggish misery for a moment before the yelling began. "LILY MARIE EVANS, IF YOU DON'T GET UP THIS INSTANT, YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE TO THE STATION AND MISS THE TRAIN!" My mother's voice carried easily from the foot of the stairs and up across the landing. The stomping began not long after that, though from a different direction. A moment later, my door flew open. With a rather loud "GET UP!" and a whirl of blonde hair, my sister left me in relative peace.

"Good morning to you too, Petunia!" I shouted through the open door. Unraveling myself from the chaos that was my bed sheets, I placed a hand on the end table. A truly idiotic move on my part, as anyone who had ever been half-asleep in a dimly lit room would have told me. But alas, we could not all be perfect, as I was definitely not. The end table promptly toppled over, resulting in my placement on the floor once more, amid a myriad of other objects. Rolling over, I sat up with a well-earned groan to survey the damage. Not much was on my bedside table, though what was on it was important to me. My mum (who had a habit of watching entirely too much of the Home and Garden channel, if you ask me) would always say that "what you keep on your end table says a lot about you."

I had a very battered copy of Wuthering Heights (probably the source of that extreme dose of romance in my dream). Thank Merlin, my lava lamp didn't break. Curse Merlin that the ink bottle next to it did, hence the dark red ink that looked far too much like blood for my liking. Also, a vase with a single white daisy now lay scattered on the floor, the flower in a puddle of water. Lying on my stomach, I scrounged around for a moment, searching for my wayward wand that had undoubtedly rolled under my bed. Grabbing it with a cry of victory, I fixed the bottle and righted the table. Unfortunately, repairing the bottle didn't clean my floor. "Scourgify." The quick cleaning spell erased any sign of blood-ink.

Making a mental note to stop buying red ink, I lifted the flower from its puddle and set it back in the vase. As I watched, a few petals fell from the daisy, fluttering slowly to the ground. 'He loves me, he loves me not.' The childhood game that I had so often played with Petunia flitted through my mind. Of course he loved me. Well, he always said he loved me.

'Lily, stop that! Who cares how he feels about you? You know how you feel about him, so that's that!' I thought with a resolute nod. 'Right? I mean there's no way I could feel anything but how I feel for him. Right? Right! Merlin, it's too early for this!'

Pushing myself off of the floor (successfully this time), I placed the vase on my table and walked to my dresser. Despite my rather telling dream, I had plenty of reason not to like him, much less love him, for that matter. Looking at the array of things on my dresser (letters, pictures, assorted hair pins that I always managed to lose) bolstered my belief that I had no reason to love him.

Taking a closer look at said letters, I realized they were notes from third year -silly poems written by an equally silly boy. Why I still had them, I was not quite sure. After all, they were just trite letters written by an obnoxious thirteen-year-old boy whose older form I had, as it just so happened, just made a very long appearance in my dream. But really, they were nothing of importance.

Looking at the other items on my dresser, I noticed a photograph tucked into the corner of my mirror. Pulling it from its place, I studied it. It was a picture from 5th year. Marlene, Alice, and I were standing knee-deep in the Lake. Marlene was splashing me with the icy water, much to my surprise. As I watched, Alice tackled her into the water, sending droplets everywhere.

We were laughing ridiculously, and I was almost falling over laughing -but I remember that day perfectly, though for completely different reasons. Shaking away the resurfacing memories, I looked up at the mirror. 'I will not start my seventh year on a sour note!' Nodding at myself in the mirror, I studied my face.

My hair was falling out of its haphazard bun, the frizziness even worse than usual because of the tossing and turning that had occurred throughout most of the night. My skin was paler than Nearly Headless Nick's, though not for lack of trying. All I got for my effort was a smattering of freckles that never went away and the occasional sunburn. Emerald green eyes stared back at the slightly confused expression on my face. Confused expression… Why would I be confused? It was not as if the dream meant anything.

My chin began to show the signs of my ever-present stubbornness as I watched. No! I, Lily Evans, was not superstitious! I would let those who believe in "the noble art of Divination" worry about what the subconscious mind wanted. It was not for me to fret over such frivolity.

"Lily! The train leaves in an hour! Hurry up!"

I would blame those few words from my always gracious mother for everything that happened next.

In my hurry to finish packing (I had planned to do it the night before, but Wuthering Heights was just calling to me!), I threw everything that was on my dresser into my trunk. Spinning on my heel, I was running towards my closet to find some suitable clothing, (it wouldn't do to have the Head Girl show up in the holey gray t-shirt and sweatpants she had worn to bed) when the sheets that still lay on the floor twisted around my leg and caused me to fall flat on my face. I considered myself lucky that I managed to catch myself in time and didn't end up with a bruised face.

"Lily, what are you doing up there? Conducting a circus?" Mum's shout permeated the cloud of pain that surrounded me.

"Just getting ready, Mum!" I yelled back down the stairs.

"Well, try to do it with a little less noise, yeah?"

"What a grand idea! Wish I'd thought of that!"

"Don't you sass me, Lily Marie!"

"Wouldn't think of it, Mum!"

Rolling my eyes, I got to my feet (for the second time that day) and tossed the offending sheets onto my bed. Grumbling to myself about the atrocities of bed sheets and their plot to kill me, I went to my closet. Changing into something presentable, I tossed Archimedes (who had awoken to quite a racket, the poor bird) an owl treat. Smiling as I picked up my shiny Head Girl badge, the lion on it seeming to look up at me in approval, I pinned it on my shirt. After a failed attempt to tame the wild mane that was my hair, I remembered something quite crucial to my existence. 'Hey Lily, you're a witch! Just charm your damn hair and get a move on!'

Grabbing my wand, I did just that, before turning my attention to my trunk. With a flick of my wand, the clothes folded themselves, the books stacked into neat piles, and my trunk actually started to look half decent. Glancing about my room for one last look, I grabbed Wuthering Heights and jammed it onto the top of everything else. When I finally managed to close my trunk (I had to sit on it), I was ready.

Flicking my wand at my trunk, I levitated it down the stairs ahead of me. It took only a moment for the screaming to begin. I walked down the stairs slowly with Archimedes and his cage in hand, preparing myself for the onslaught.

"LILY! STOP MAKING THINGS FLY ABOUT THE HOUSE!"

Wincing at the piercing sound of my sister's voice, I came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. Petunia stood, pressed against the wall. My trunk floated at her feet, and she seemed to be trying to get as far from it as possible.

With a sigh, I put away my wand. The trunk hit the floor with a thud and Petunia visibly relaxed. Without another word to me, she stomped into the kitchen.

Following her, I was hit by the lovely scent of chocolate chip pancakes, Dad's specialty. "I love you! Did you know that?" I asked, kissing him on the cheek as I walked past him to the stack of hot pancakes.

"Well, that's a relief! I was so worried before," he said with a smile. Not bothering with a plate or utensils, I plopped myself on the counter beside him, munching on a pancake. Petunia glared at me from her place at the table, grapefruit in hand. How she didn't starve to death was beyond me.

"Well, I had to keep you around for some reason."

"Au contraire, Lilypie, it is I who keep you around."

"Not for very long, it seems. I am going back to school today after all."

"Yes, well, not everyone can stand you as long as I can, Lils," he said. This comment caused Dad to receive a whack from Mum's trusty newspaper. He started; neither of us had noticed that she had even come into the kitchen.

"Lily, get off the counter. You'll put footprints on my clean cupboards."

"Shoeprints, actually," I muttered, jumping down.

"What was that, Lily dear?"

"Nothing, Mum!" I said, giving her a nice chocolaty kiss. I could tell she was trying not to grimace as she wiped at her cheek.

"I thought as much. Are you ready for school, dear?"

"Yup! Everything is packed and in the hall."

"How considerate of you, Lily."

"Well, I figured I'd make it easy on Dad. Now he only has to carry it to the car." I grinned at the look he gave me. "The thing weighs more than four hippogriffs. I'm just glad I didn't have to carry it downstairs."

He mustered a sarcastic grin. "Lucky me."

…

It didn't take long to load my things onto a trolley and soon, we were trundling toward the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. I could feel the familiar knot of excitement and slight anxiety as we drew nearer to our destination. It would be my last year at Hogwarts before I was to be thrust out to make my own way in a world that hated my kind. Pushing away thoughts and worries that could wait for a more convenient time, I sighed in relief as we came into sight of the barrier. Making sure Mum was close by, I ran through the barrier. The smoke was everywhere, and the noise was deafening, though not as loud as the other Platforms had been.

The first thing I saw when the smoke cleared around me was Alice Fawcett flying at me, a mass of black curls streaming behind her.

"Lily!" Her tiny arms wrapped around my waist in her version of a bear hug. "How have you been? Your letters weren't nearly long enough. We really should have gotten together more over the summer!"

Laughing, I extricated myself from her arms. "I missed you too, Alice. How's Frank been?"

This brought an immediate blush to her face. They had just started dating when school ended, and her letters had consisted of little else but details about Frank.

"Frank is good. He should be around here somewhere. I told him I wanted to wait for you here, so he went to find some friends, as well."

"You mean to ambush me?"

"I'm going to ignore that remark." Finally noticing my mum, Alice's grin grew (if that was even possible). "Hello, Mrs. Evans. It's lovely to see you again!"

My mum smiled, hugging my tiny friend. Mum loved Alice, thankfully. She wasn't the kind of friend that you worried what your parents would think. No, a very different person took up that place. "You as well, Alice. How was your summer?"

Alice's eyes took on a slightly dreamy look as she said, "Just lovely. Absolutely lovely."

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed her arm. "We'll be back, Mum. We need to get a good spot before all the compartments get taken up." And what I meant by this was: 'We need to get away from you before Marlene arrives.'

Marlene McKinnon was quite… different. She and Alice couldn't be more different, though it had never stopped them from being friends. She was blunt where Alice was sensitive, loud where Alice was quiet. She was also one of my best friends.

Alice and I quickly left my mother to talk to Mrs. Fawcett, who had arrived just moments before we left.

Lugging our trunks onto the train, Alice and I found an empty compartment surprisingly fast, and we had just put our trunks in the overhead bins when the doors opened with a bang.

"I'M HERE!"

Turning around, I grinned at the sight of a sun-kissed, currently auburn Marlene McKinnon.

"Marley!" Alice and I squealed together before tackling her. The fact that she didn't topple over into the corridor was a miracle in and of itself.

"You can get off me now." She stood frozen in our arms, refusing to give us the satisfaction of moving first.

"Quite the dramatic entrance, Marls. Though not quite up to your usual fanfare. Where's the fireworks, the loud and obnoxious band?"

"Well the Marauders were nowhere to be found, so what can I say?"

"One can only hope they stay that way," I said with a grimace.

"Good luck with that one, Lils. I seem to remember one particular Marauder fawning over you for the past six years." Marlene's smile was as sweet and innocent as they come.

However, I knew the inner workings of that evil mind better than anyone (except maybe Alice), so I knew it was anything but sweet. "Thanks for reminding me, Marls. I really appreciate it."

"You know I live to please you," she said, moving quickly out of my reach. We followed her back into the compartment, rolling our eyes.

After we put away all of our trunks, we went back to the Platform to find our parents. We watched as Marlene went to see her mum. Marlene's mum, Constance McKinnon, was not the easiest person to get along with. She was exactly the opposite of Marlene. She cared a great deal about how others viewed her and never seemed to approve of how Marlene acted. As we watched, her mother fussed over Marlene's hair, her own twisted into a complicated knot, her robes spotless. She was the epitome of pureblood, and if I didn't know any better I'd think she was just like the rest of them.

Exchanging a look with Alice, I walked with her to find our parents.

Our mums were still talking, laughing over something. Mum has the propensity to laugh extremely loud; this time was no different. Trying to stop the redness in my cheeks from spreading to the rest of my face, I tried to catch her attention. Once I finally did, she hurried over to me, her eyebrows raised at the look on my face.

"What's wrong, Lily? Your face is all splotchy," she said, raising her hand to my face, as if to check my temperature.

"Could you be any louder, Mum?" I huffed, slapping away her hand.

Giving me a look that could quell even Marlene, she glanced at her watch. "The train leaves soon. You've got everything, yes? Socks?"

Knowing better than to try to stop her, I settled for the safer route. "Yes."

"Books?"

"Yes."

"Pen and paper?"

"Quill and parchment, Mum."

"Right. Cauldron?"

Deciding that I had humored her long enough, I said, "Mum! I've got everything! Don't worry! If I've left anything, you can just owl it to me, remember?"

"Oh. Right." Gathering me into her arms, she whispered, "Be careful, dear." Despite being a Muggle, she always seemed to know what was happening in the Wizarding World, no matter how many times I hid the Daily Prophet from her.

Relaxing in her embrace, I nodded. "I'll miss you, Mum."

She pulled away with a knowing smile on her face. "I'll miss you, too. Don't forget to owl us every week, dear. I know you how you get during exams, but try not to stress yourself out too much."

"I'll try," I said with a smile. She knew me all too well.

Before I could say anything else, the whistle blew, signaling the impending departure. Giving my mum one last hug, I raced for the train, yelling an 'I love you' over my shoulder. I got to the train just in time to get a spot at one of the windows. I pushed it open, waving goodbye to my mum, who had pushed her way to the front of the sea of parents that stood on the platform.

Soon the parents were invisible in the cloud of smoke the train emitted, and the students were ambling along to their compartments. I set off to find Marlene and Alice before I had to go to the prefect meeting and meet the new Head Boy. As I walked to the back of the train, I wondered who it would be. There was Remus, obviously. The only Marauder that I could stand being in a room with for more than five minutes, he was the studious one and had been a fellow prefect with me. Remus was the obvious choice. Then there was Amos Diggory, a Hufflepuff prefect, whom most of the girls in her year fawned over. But after dating him last year, I knew better. I could only pray that Dumbledore would take mercy on me and not pick him. I didn't know much about the Slytherin prefect, only that he was a complete prat. Then there was Michael Davies, who was in Ravenclaw. He was smart and friendly, so I could only hope that it was between him and Remus.

Arriving at our compartment, I pushed open the door, only to find Sirius Black draped across three seats. Stopping dead in my tracks, I stared at him for a moment before slapping his feet off of the seat. "Black. What are you doing here?"

His hand went to his heart as if in pain. "Really, Evans. You wound me with your hurtful words. I had to come and see my favorite girls before we got to Hogwarts!"

Marlene and I exchanged glances.

"Shall I kick him out, or would you like the honors?" she asked.

"I think we should throw him off the bloody train personally, but I won't be here much longer, so I suppose it's up to you."

"I suppose we can let him stay." She turned her icy gaze to the boy next to me.

"Thanks, love. I always knew you had a soft spot for me."

Marlene rolled her eyes and promptly ignored him. "How's your mum, Lils?"

"She's fine. Yours?"

"Bloody annoying." Her voice took on a higher pitch as she imitated the older woman. "Marlene McKinnon! That skirt is far too short for you to be running about the Platform like that! Every person here probably thinks you're a trollop!"

"Well, McKinnon-"

"Black, if you would like to keep the ability to have children, I suggest you shut your mouth," she said, not even looking at him. "And then she goes on to say, 'And look at that mess of hair! You'll never find a suitable husband looking like that! It looks like you have a bush atop your head!' Really? She couldn't come up with anything more creative than a bush?" With a huff, she dropped back against her seat. "Bloody idiot," she muttered, glowering out the window. I leaned across and patted her knee.

"Don't worry, Marls. It's more of a small shrub than a bush!"

Her glare turned to me, and I instantly shut up, trying my hardest to stifle my laughter.

"I should probably go. I have to meet the new Head Boy for the prefect meeting."

Sirius and Peter exchanged a look that normally I would have commented on if it weren't for the fact that I wanted to get away from them. Realizing for the first time that two of the Marauders were not present, I opened my mouth to ask, but decided better of it. Remus was probably already at the prefect compartment. As for the other, I didn't really care where he was, as long as it was no where near me. Standing, I opened the door.

"But, Lily! Don't you want to hear about how my make-up is too dark and my skin too tan?"

"As interesting and extremely entertaining as that sounds, I think I'll take a rain check on this one."

Slumping against her seat, she looked at Alice. "I know you're just dying to hear about it."

"I'm in agony waiting," Alice replied, giving me a look that clearly said, "I'm going to murder you in your sleep if you leave me alone with these people."

Giving her a grin, I closed the door behind me.

Making my way towards the front of the train, I speculated once again about the idenity of the Head Boy. It had been driving me nuts ever since I had gotten my badge. I had wanted to write to Remus to see if he had gotten it over the summer, but I felt I would be rubbing it in if he didn't. But then I had reasoned he wouldn't mind, and he would probably know. But I couldn't quite bring myself to do it. So here I was, waiting to figure out with whom I would have to spend the rest of my seventh year being partnered, doing patrols, and running prefect meetings.

Now that I thought about it, I was almost glad that I didn't owl him. If I had and it had been someone like the Slytherin prefect, the knowledge would have ruined the rest of my summer-I would have worried ad infinitum. Nothing could be worse than him. Well, almost nothing.

Finally, I reached the compartment and pulled open the door. Most of the prefects were already there, including Amos Diggory and Remus, who was talking to someone whose hair seemed altogether too messy and familiar.

I crossed my arms across my chest and rocked on my heels in my most authoritative voice. "Sorry, but you have to leave, Po-"

At the sound of my voice, he turned. His hair was even messier than it had been in my dream. He was already dressed in his uniform robes, though his shirt was untucked and his tie loosened, as always. His hazel eyes shone behind his wire-rimmed glasses.

I examined his person from head to toe before I noticed the badge on his chest. The large HB emblazoned upon it seemed to mock me as I looked from it to his face and back again, my mouth slightly agape.

"Hey, Evans," he said.

James Potter was Head Boy.

"Oh, Merlin."


	3. AUTHOR UPDATE

******Author Updates as of: July 8, 2012**

********Yes, I do realize it has been two years since my last update on Life and Lies. I do realize that I'm an awful person to give you false hope last summer and not come through. BUT, in my defense, I've had a lot of stuff going on these past two years and Life and Lies had to be put on hold indefinitely. And I am happy to say that that hold has come to an end my friends! Ella is back! So be on the look out for new chapters, some Please-forgive-me-for-being-awful drabbles, and other equally delectable treats!

Until then,**  
**

Ella

P.S. This update can be found on my author profile. I just figured more people would see it as it sends out an update to anyone who has clicked Favorite Author/Story or Reviewed. Keep in mind that encouragement is always loved and appreciated. I'd love to hear from you so hit me up with a PM or a Review. I promise to reply!


	4. Chapter 2

**a/n: In my defense, I was out of town and didn't have computer access. But here is the long awaited Chapter 2! I hope you like it. REVIEW!**

CHAPTER 2

"But you can't- I mean, this is impos-" I stared at the boy across from me for a moment as my mind rejected such a ludicrous idea like James Potter becoming Head Boy before snapping my mouth shut. Standing up proud and tall, I put on my best poker face. "Stealing is against the rules, not to mention unethical. I suggest you return the badge to the person who actually earned it, Potter."

His grin only widened. "I rather think I earned it, quite honestly. I put a lot of thought into our pranks these past six years, Evans. Besides, Dumbledore was bound to come to admire my sterling qualities after all of our post-prank chummy moments. You injure my pride with your doubt."

"Your pride could use some injuring. I don't have time for you right now, Potter. So get on with whatever it is you're doing in here, so I can say no and you can leave."

"So you want me to ask you out, Evans? I knew I'd wear you down eventually," Potter said. The gleam in his eye said clearly that he was just joking, though I knew it wasn't far from what he truly believed.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Potter. Now, you shall return that badge to its _rightful_ owner, and then you are going to go away. This carriage is for prefects only, not their friends," I said, my voice full of authority that I didn't feel was completely mine, despite the badge that was pinned to my clothes. I suppose it hadn't quite sunk in yet.

My full attention returned to the annoyance in front of me. His previous mocking tone turned serious as he looked straight at me. "Hence my presence, Evans." My eyes searched his face for hints of untruth, though they came up empty.

Naturally, I hate being made a fool, so I calmly turned to Remus and said, "Sorry, Remus, but your _friend_ must be removed now." I tried to keep the uncertainty out of my irritated, but cool and authoritative tone. It wasn't until that moment that I was painfully aware of all the prefects' eyes watching our dispute. Trying my best to ignore them, I only became more aware of this blasted situation when Remus looked at me with sympathy.

"Sorry, Lily, but the badge is really his."

The world stood still. Feeling more than a little dizzy, I turned away without a second glance and opened the compartment door. "Potter, come with me." Exiting the compartment, I walked down the corridor until we were far enough away to not be overheard.

Opening my mouth to say something, anything really, but all words completely escaped me. Of all the times to be speechless, my stupid mouth had to pick now? Taking a deep breath, I leaned against the wall for a moment. I wanted to get the truth out of Potter as quickly as possible, so I was going to have to calm down long enough to think clearly. Had it not been for that bloody dream last night, I might have my wits about me a bit more. But as it was, my nerves were already a bit frazzled by his presence.

After a moment, I sighed and stood up. "Are you really Head Boy?" He opened his mouth, probably to deliver some carefully concocted response, but seemed to think better of it. So he just nodded.

_He's nodding?_ _What is this world coming to? _I thought. _Potter managing to hold his tongue and me not yelling at him? Is that even possible? Apparently. _"I need to sit down." Ignoring the slightly worried expression that flitted across his features, I sank to the ground with my back against the wall.

"How did you manage this? I mean, really, if I wasn't so horrified, I might be impressed," I said, looking up at James Potter. Was I really going to be able to work with him everyday for the next nine months?

"Honestly?"

I gave him a look that told him just what I thought of that question, before he continued.

"I really have no idea. I never saw it coming. Sirius almost wet himself when he saw the letter. I bet McGonagall had a grand old time writing that one." His wry smile told me he was just as confused as I was, if not more so.

"Well, then I guess we'll just have to live with it. I'm going back to the compartment. We have a meeting to conduct. You coming?" How I managed to say anything with a straight face was beyond me. But manage I did. He nodded and offered me a hand. Hesitating for a moment, I took it and let him pull me from the ground. Stumbling over my own feet, he steadied me. I thanked him quickly, trying my best to ignore the increasing redness of my cheeks as we headed back to the compartment.

Upon entering the compartment, all eyes turned to us. I couldn't help the color that bloomed across my cheeks as their scrutinizing gazes shot between the two of us. Remus was watching us uncertainly, wondering what exactly had transpired in the corridor. He was looking at Potter when he relaxed slightly. Glancing over my shoulder, I knew he must have made it clear that he would be informed later.

Shaking my head free of these worries, I clapped my hands and looked at the seated Prefects.

"Alright! It's time to get started. I don't want to keep you here any longer than necessary. I'd rather return to my friends as much as the rest of you."

I spent the next twenty minutes explaining the various duties and responsibilities of prefects, before reminding them to patrol the train corridors. I could feel Remus's worried eyes on the pair of us the entire meeting. Thankfully, Potter followed my lead, only inserting comedic comments when their attention started to wander. Not having been a prefect the previous two years, he really couldn't have known what to expect from his appointment as Head Boy, though he concealed it well. After telling the others that we would have a meeting to discuss patrols later in the week, we sent most of them on their way.

Taking one look at the messy haired Head Boy, I sighed heavily before promptly plopping onto the nearest bench, much to the surprise of the Slytherin fifth years who sat near me. They looked at me with open distaste before standing and leaving the compartment. Ignoring their less than friendly exit, I ran a hand through my hair ruefully. How had I gotten myself into this mess? Marlene was going to have a field day when she found out.

Marlene! Oh, how had I not seen this before? She spent the majority of her summers with the Potters, being old friends of the family. Standing abruptly, I stormed from the Prefect compartment. I was positively fuming by the time I made it to our own compartment. Throwing open the door, I glared at my former friend balefully.

"Marlene Ophelia McKinnon, how dare you! I-"

"Your middle name is Ophelia?"

"Shut up, Black! Lily, you're not supposed to tell people that!"

"And you are supposed to tell me, as your best friend, when you find out that James Potter is Head Boy!"

"Well, I-"

"You didn't tell her? Marley, we talked about this!"

"It never came up! I didn't want to spoil her bloody summer!"

"You knew too, Alice? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I told Marlene-"

"Hey! Don't blame this all on me!"

"Someone pass the popcorn."

"Shut up, Black!" we yelled in unison.

Alice laid a comforting hand on my arm. "We're sorry, Lily. We really didn't want you to worry about it. You know how you get. You would have had a panic attack by the time school came around."

"Multiple ones, probably."

"Not helping, Marlene."

Glaring at my two friends, I crossed my arms over my chest before sitting. Only then did I see that Black and Pettigrew were watching us avidly, while Frank was trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Alice sat next to him, relaxing against him. She watched me carefully, making sure I was finished. "I still can't believe you didn't tell me," I grumbled.

Marlene smiled, knowing that the worst was over. She tossed me a box of Chocolate Frogs. Grumbling, I ripped open the box, deftly catching the frog as it tried to make its escape. Glancing at the card, I rolled my eyes. "Another Agrippa." I tossed it onto the seat, only to have it snatched up. Raising an eyebrow incredulously, I turned to look at Black, who was staring between me and the card in disbelief.

"Cornelius Agrippa is one of the rarest cards."

"I eat a lot of chocolate," I said, as if that summed it up nicely.

"You're insane."

"You're batty."

"You're cracked."

"You're nutty."

"You're-"

"Alright, children, that's enough." I turned in my seat to glare at Potter as he dropped into the seat next to Black. A look of confusion flitted across my face before I quickly masked it. Potter had never, and I mean never, passed up an opportunity to sit next to me. There was very clearly a seat next to me, while the other side was already packed with Sirius, Alice, Frank, and Peter. Remus took the empty seat next to me as the others began a game of Exploding Snap. I pulled _Wuthering Heights_ from my bag and had just cracked it open when Remus leaned towards me.

"I should have told you, Lily. I'm sorry you had to find out like this."

"It's not your fault, Remus. My friends could have told me, but they forgot to mention it."

"Oh. Well, I-"

"That's not to say, I don't consider you a friend, Remus, because I do, of course." He smiled softly.

"Thanks, Lily. But don't worry. I know you won't believe me now, but he's really not all that bad."

"You're right."

"I am?"

"Yeah, I don't believe you." We grinned at each other before I returned to my book and he joined in the game. Had I been paying the least bit of attention, I might have noticed Potter watching us and his exchange with Remus after. But I didn't.

…

It was in the midst of rereading the first few chapters that the ink appeared in the margins of my book.

**I promised him I wouldn't say anything to you until school. I owed him a favor after he covered for me that night I came home from the pub. Mum would have skinned me alive if it hadn't been for James.**

It was a spell the three of us had perfected years ago to avoid being caught passing notes in class. The words would appear on any surface that the caster intended. In this case, on my battered copy of _Wuthering Heights_. I clenched my teeth, barely containing my disapproval. I glanced up to look at her, but her eyes were following the fourth game of Exploding Snap. Pettigrew now was missing an eyebrow.

'_I'm still mad at you.'_ I replied, scribbling beneath her explanation with the charmed quill I found in my bag.

**Well that's not very kind of you.**

Rolling my eyes at her, I lifted the quill to retort but was cut off by the arrival of the trolley witch asking us if we'd like any sweets. Despite the olive branch that she had tossed at me earlier, I bought another load of Frogs and Sugar Quills, stowing them in my bag for later.

After we purchased our sweets of choice, we settled in for the ride. After a rather pointed look from Alice, I decided it was just best to drop the subject all together. It was clear that she had been reading over my shoulder the whole time. It would serve no purpose now but to make us both angry.

Biting into the chocolate frog that had tried to escape my grasp, I plucked the card out of the box.

"Babayaga." We all shivered at the gruesome history of that particular witch. She definitely wasn't one to be trifled with.

Tossing the card into my bag, I propped my feet up in Alice's lap. She rolled her eyes at me but kept them there all the same.

We talked for a bit about our summers. Marlene had snuck out on various occasions to go to the Muggle village that spread out from the valley beneath their manor. This came as no surprise to us, as Marlene was constantly breaking her mother's myriad of rules and loved to flout them in her face on most occasions. It turned out on one such occasion, she had been out with Potter and Black to the pub and her mother had caught them entering the manor well after midnight.

"James told my mum that it was Black's birthday. Even when he's smashed, he somehow manages to charm her." Potter lifted his gaze from the game at that and grinned.

"If you would just try to get along with her, you might actually succeed in not getting in trouble for once." Marlene looked appalled that he had even suggested it.

It was no surprise that Mrs. McKinnon and Mrs. Potter were old acquaintances. They might even be considered friends, if one could be friends with a woman as disapproving as Mrs. McKinnon.

Marlene continued the story, explaining how her mum had fallen for it with surprising ease and had sent the boys off through the Floo Network with a wave and a gracious smile.

"She barely even scolded me. It was bizarre." Marlene shook her head at the memory.

After her story, our attention turned to Alice.

"So how was your summer, Alice?" Marlene leered at her, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Alice's blush was bright, and she looked down to avoid our gazes. Frank tightened his arm around her shoulder, and we all grinned. Teasing Alice was far too easy.

Marlene glanced at me, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

The next hour consisted of us shouting insults over games of Exploding Snap and Wizard's Chess. After that, Marlene stretched out on her side of the compartment, propping her legs up in James's lap despite his protests and napped, Alice talked to Frank and Remus, and I was left to my thoughts, wondering how I was expected to handle the upcoming year now that the boy I had despised for the first six was now partnered with me.

I leaned my forehead against the glass and sighed. It was going to be a long year.

…

The screeching and jolting of the train woke both Marlene and I up. As I had been sitting upright, I was able to stop myself from tumbling forward. Marlene, however, was not so lucky, and with a loud "Umph!" she landed on the ground at our feet.

Alice and I didn't bother disguising our laughter. It wasn't often we could tease Marlene for clumsiness, so when the opportunity arose, we took full advantage. Black offered her a hand, his grin patronizing to say the least. She swatted it away and stood on her own, before whacking him with the _Prophet_ someone had tossed on the ground during the ride.

I smirked at his offended expression. It was a typical Sirius Black response and everyone but Marlene had ignored him.

The boys stood to remove their trunks from the bins overhead, before helping us with ours. I had just stood to reach for mine when it was lifted above my head and placed lightly on the seat that I had just vacated. Turning around, I came face to face with Potter. He was just inches away from me due to the close quarters. He smiled slightly at me, a knowing look in his eye that I didn't quite understand. He turned away to retrieve his own trunk, and I didn't have much time to contemplate it as everyone was moving out of the compartment.

We filed off the train, and I smiled at the astounded looks of the first years that were gathered on the platform, Hagrid's enormous form towering over them.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Hagrid's voice carried over the assembled group as we passed them. I waved and saw the smile that lit up his face at the sight of all of us.

"'Allo there, Lily!" He waved to the rest of the group before turning back to the first years and leading them towards the lake and the awaiting boats. I smiled at the memory of my trip across the lake and the Sorting Ceremony that followed.

Realizing that I had stopped in my tracks, I hurried to catch up to my friends as they began to clamber into one of the carriages.

"We'll see you lot at the castle," I said, gesturing to Remus. He grabbed Potter's arm and steered him towards where I was waiting. Alice gave my hand a squeeze and went to the carriage.

The boys had waited patiently for the girls to climb on, and then Frank slid in next to Alice. Black was just about to step on when Marlene slammed the door closed, a smirk on her lips.

"Sorry, we're full. Best wait for the next one." Directed at anyone else, I would have scolded Marlene for her rudeness. But this was the Marauders and I understood perfectly. We had had quite enough of their nonsense the entire train ride.

Black glowered darkly at Marlene and opened his mouth to retort, but Potter placed a hand on his arm. "Not worth it, mate." Alice and I exchanged raised eyebrows over the carriage door but didn't comment as the carriage had lurched forward and carried them towards the castle. I turned on my heel and walked towards the oncoming throng of students.

Finding myself amidst younger students, I began directing traffic, before boarding the Prefect carriage with Potter and Remus.

…

When the lights of the castle started to appear through the trees, I felt my pulse quicken. It always did when I saw Hogwarts for the first time after an extended absence. Even returning from Christmas holidays caused the acceleration. A smile tugged at the corner of my lips as I watched the lights grow brighter, finally breaking through the tree cover to illuminate the castle. It was good to be home. While I loved my Muggle home and family, there was nothing quite like being at Hogwarts. I could truly be myself. And though many people despised my kind because of our blood status, at times like these, I couldn't quite find it in me to care.

It took only a few minutes after that to arrive in the courtyard, where we all shuffled in through the main doors and made our way into the Great Hall. The candles hovered above the tables, just as they always had during the Welcoming Feast. I smiled when I saw the girls waiting for me, a seat open between them. Sitting at the end of the table, all the seventh years were grouped together. Even if we didn't always get along, seventh years had always sat at the head of the table, and we weren't about to break the tradition. So we sat and waited for Professor Dumbledore to begin the Feast.

The tall double doors at the end of the hall opened with a loud creak, and the Hall fell silent as McGonagall lead the first years towards the front of the room. She unrolled the parchment that she had every year and began calling out names. "Abbott…"

We watched silently, cheering loudly every time a Gryffindor joined our ranks. When the Sorting was over, Dumbledore stood and greeted us before reminding us of the usual restrictions. His eye twinkled when he glanced at our table and introduced Potter and me as the new Heads. We stood, and I could feel the heat of a blush start to spread across my face before I quickly sat back down as the feast began.

We all piled food onto our plates, starved from the lack of anything but sweets since we had left the station. We suspended talking in favor of eating for the first few minutes. When our plates began to dwindle, the conversations resumed. Marlene began with a rather pointed tease at Alice, who was sitting quite close to Frank throughout dinner. I threw a roll at her, which bounced off her forehead and onto her nearly empty plate.

"Ten points for Gryffindor!" Black cried, having witnessed the shot. All I received for my efforts, however, was a smile from Alice and a rather displeased look from Marlene. I was suddenly very glad that I was seated across the table from her, rather than next to her. The Irish weren't known for their tempers for nothing. Not to mention that I had to share a dorm with this particular Irish.

But Lady Luck appeared to favor me, as she decided to just roll her eyes and pull apart the roll before devouring it like she had the rest of the food on her plate. Exchanging a look with Alice, we stifled our laughs. It was at this point that the room began to quiet again. Alice nudged me, and we turned to look at the staff table.

Dumbledore was standing once again, which signaled the end of the Feast. It was just about time to return to our dorms. Just as the thought crossed my mind, he instructed the prefects to lead the rest of the students back to their respective common rooms. Taking that as my cue, I stood and walked towards the door, nudging Potter in the shoulder to follow.

I heard him stand to follow me, and the other Gryffindors soon followed. As the other Houses mingled with ours, we climbed the stairs, making sure we could be seen.

"Gryffindors, this way!" I shouted above the cacophony of voices below. Turning, I resumed my climb of the stairs.

"So you do this every year?" Potter's voice startled me, as I had forgotten that he was walking with me.

"You don't remember? Usually it is the oldest prefects who lead them, but Heads take over for their respective Houses." His sheepish grin was easy to catch.

"We weren't usually with the other students going back to the Tower."

"Well, then how did you ever learn the password?"

"Moony, of course."

"Oh… right." I couldn't believe I had asked such a silly question. That's what speaking without thinking first will get you.

We fell silent after that, except for the occasional call to the newly sorted Gryffindors to stay together. When we finally reached the portrait, the Fat Lady looked down at us pleasantly. She was always in a good mood at the beginning of the year.

"Password?"

"Audacia Maxima." The portrait swung open, and Potter gestured for me to go first. Glancing out of the corner of my eye, I saw the quirk of his lips, signifying that he had understood the meaning of the password.

I quickly claimed the chair closest to the fireplace and it wasn't long before Alice and Marlene joined us. Frank had gone to talk with the boys, leaving us to ourselves.

"Do you think that McGonagall will start us off with an essay?" Marlene's question stirred me from contemplating Potter's actions.

"Doesn't she always? Not to mention this is NEWT's year, so she's probably going to make it even more difficult than we think," Alice said.

I frowned at the prospect. Transfiguration was the one class that I consistently had problems with. Despite everyone's insistence that it was a difficult class in general, I knew that I just wasn't cut out for it. But since it was required for Healer training, I would trudge through the last year, praying to any god that would listen to help me pass with good enough marks.

It would be difficult, but not impossible I knew. But the only good thing about tomorrow's schedule was the Double Charms that I had just after lunch. It would be a nice way to end the day, being my favorite class.

Our conversation veered to other topics but didn't last much longer. We were all tired from the long trip and knew that we had a long day tomorrow. Standing, I linked arms with Alice, and we followed Marlene to the girls' staircase. If I had bothered to look back, I would have noticed the hazel eyes that followed my movements to the stairs until I disappeared. But I hadn't, so I didn't.

I barely managed to change into more suitable attire before crashing on my bed. With a careless flick of my wand, the drapes closed around my bed, and I murmured a goodnight to my friends before putting my wand on the nightstand and falling into a deep sleep.

**A/N: so what'd you think? did it live up to snuff? review, por favor!**


End file.
